The Day She Came Down the Rabbit Hole
by emilythestrange14
Summary: Wonderland has become dark under the rule of Cheshire Cat, it hadn't started that way but thats what it has become. It seems to everyone that that's how it will stay, until a girl comes to Wonderland that sparks the King's curiosity. CheshireXOC
1. Epilogue

**Wonderland, after Alice had left, became dark. Very dark. The Cheshire Cat whose grin was once one of amusement and just a bit of crazy, was now twisted with desire to rule. And he did rule. He had overthrown the Queen of Hearts and her loyal Card minions. No one really seemed to care that he had taken over, he had always been the unofficial ruler in everyone's eyes in the first place. **

**At first it was all going great. Wonderland was doing, well, wonderfully. Cheshire was typically the same old Cheshire Cat, always very kind to his subjects, albeit a little mad – but who wasn't in Wonderland? – and he never shouted "Off with their heads!" Like the Queen of Hearts once had.**

**But things slowly started to change. Power that he never truly utilized before had gone to his head. It twisted his grin from one of harmful play, into one of pure malice. His once beautiful violet-black hair went completely black, his stripped ears and tail changed to black and white instead of the once purple and pink. Even the very fabric of his stripped shirt went the same as his tail and ears.**

**His laws, if they could even be called that, became more and more unruly and nonsensical by the day, and soon every occupant in Wonderland began to truly fear their once loveably insane King.**

**It seemed for a time that Cheshire would never go back to his original state of mind, and that Wonderland would become more dark and bleak with every passing day. The subjects believed it for a time that is, until the day SHE came down the rabbit hole.**


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

_**Chapter One:Welcome To Wonderland...**_

**"Child…child wake up now child." The White Rabbit gently shook the strange girl that had tumbled down after him through the portal into Wonderland. He looked around himself anxiously. When Alice had been here things had been very different, it wasn't dangerous for a young outsider to come to Wonderland. Very confusing and annoying for them yes, but never truly dangerous.**

**The girl opened her pale lavender eyes and stared up at the rabbit. 'What a curious creature…' She thought to herself. Looking around she added, 'What a curious!' She jumped to her feet, but her equilibrium hadn't quite straightened itself out and she fell right back onto her bottom. She turned her pale eyes to the rabbit. "Um…Sir? Could you tell me where I am?" She asked politely.**

**The Rabbit was still fidgeting slightly and looked at the child. "Why you're in Wonderland child." The girl looked amazed, her eyes widened with excitement. "Wonderland? That sounds lovely." She murmured mostly to herself with a smile.**

**The Rabbit gave a soft chuckle, amused at the irony of just what a very un-lovely place she had indeed stumbled into. "Indeed, it used to be that way. But before I get into that would you mind telling me your name young one?"**

**The girl blushed in embarrassment. "Oh yes, sorry, my name is Lucy." She bowed from her sitting position. "How do you do?"**

**"Hello Lucy, I'm the White Rabbit, but you can just call me Rabbit." He bowed back at her.**

**Lucy smiled politely at him and stood back up onto her feet, she was a rather short girl and appeared to not have matured into being a lady quite yet - Thought she must have already been in her late teens - in fact if she hadn't given her name Rabbit probably would have mistake her for a boy. Her pale purple hair was just at chin length and was cut in a very casual, boyish way similar to the Cheshire Cat's. She even wore similar clothes as the King. Her long sleeved shirt was a bit big, especially in the arms, and covered half her hand like the King's sleeves did. It was even striped with white and black!**

**The Rabbit looked at the girl and thought 'Why if she had ears and a tail she could be the King's twin sister!'**

**Lucy cocked her head to the side. "?" Her voice broke the Rabbit from his thoughts. "Why yes Lucy?" She grinned at him in a way that absolutely added to her resemblance to the once kind King. "If you wouldn't mind, could you take me on a tour of Wonderland?"**

**The Rabbit was hesitant to accept at first, if he accepted it would only end badly for him. No way would it not end badly, but if he declined and sent her home, well he'd just plain feel bad! 'Oh dear, the King will have my head for this!' He thought but sighed and nodded. "Of course dear, lets get going shall we?" He said and started to hop down a checkered path. 'Oh brother, when did I start playing tour guide for outsiders? They always follow me down here, must be the tail.'**

**Lucy smiled and followed happily behind. "How fun this will be!" She sang making the Rabbit smile in spite of his worrying. "Yes indeed." He said to himself. "Welcome to Wonderland, Lucy."**

**Sorry it's so short, I promise longer chapters in the future**


	3. My, MyWhat Have We Here?

_**Chapter Two:My My...What Have We Here?**_

**At the Palace Cheshire King grew restless. Tired of waiting for his pageboy, that troublesome Rabbit, to return. He drummed his fingers absentmindedly on his throne and staring forward into space. "Now what could he possibly be up to?" He wondered out loud, his lips twitching into a devious grin that made his current attending servant scurry right out of the room. "We'll just have to go find him wont we?" Cheshire chuckled low in his chest and stripe by stripe he began to disappear…..**

**"Marvelous!" Lucy clapped her hands together, smiling broadly as she watched the Caterpillar make figures come alive in the smoke. 'This place is wonderful! Fantastical!' She thought to herself. The shrinking had been fun all in itself and now her new Caterpillar friend was making it even more eventful.**

**The Caterpillar's lips pulled at the corners into what to him was a smile at the girl's amusement and his usual blue coloring tinged pink from her praise. "You really thiiink so? Oh Rabbit this child is much more appreciative than the last one." He said adding a little emphasis to the word 'think'. Rabbit chuckled at Lucy's childlike reactions. "She is quite a charming little thing." Lucy smiled at them both and sat back on her mushroom seat to watch more of the Caterpillar's colorful designs.**

**The Caterpillar blew out a cloud of smoke and began to recite as the cloud took on the shape of a crocodile. "How doth the little crocodile improoove his shining tale, and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden scale! How cheerfully he seems to grin how neatly spreads his claws, and welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws!" The smoke story faded and Lucy clapped her hands again. "I've never heard it like that before but I definitely prefer that version." The Caterpillar gave another semi-smile. "Yes I know, I have improooved it. Exacitically as it should be."**

**Lucy nodded. "I agree mister Caterpillar." She stood up and bowed. "It's been a pleasure, but I would like to see more of Wonderland. That is, if mister Rabbit is ready to leave?" The White Rabbit stood and nodded. "Yes of course. Thank you for reciting for us Caterpillar."**

**Blowing out smoke the Caterpillar gave a nod and a small wave. "Anytime Lucy dear." And with that the Rabbit and Lucy took their leave, biting into a piece of mushroom that restored them to their normal heights.**

**"What's next mister Rabbit?" Lucy asked enthusiastically with her hands clasped in front of her. The Rabbit smiled at her and started to hop down another trail. "Well, have you ever been to a tea party?" Lucy nodded her head. "Well come along then, I have two friends who are always having a tea party." She smiled and kept behind him. "Alright, sounds fun enough, lead the way!"**

**'Such an easy child to please.' The Rabbit thought to himself and hopped closer and closer to one of the few cheerful sounds remaining in Wonderland. The sounds of a distant tea party. **

**Cheshire was becoming impatient, it had been hours and he still had not come across the trail of the White Rabbit. He asked the Duchess, the White Knight, and even the old Goat! Nothing. He growled in annoyance and was about to go back to the palace when he heard something….**

**His cat ear's twitched and he caught the sound of the March Hare and Mad Hatter's never ending tea party. 'If anyone should know where he is it would be those two…' He thought and started in the direction of the whistling teapots.**

**The King had barely walked ten steps when he smelled something. It was the scent of White Rabbit that was for sure, but also something else. Something curious. He sniffed the air again, focusing on the new smell that had plagued his nostrils. "What is…what is this…?" He wondered aloud. The smell was sweet, earthy and oh so delectable too. It was unlike anything he ever smelled before. It made his mouth water and his eye's glaze over slightly.**

**He shook his head and hurried down the path, determined to find out exactly who or what, was the owner of this delicious smell.**

**"A very merry un-birthday to you Lucy." March Hare smiled slurping down some tea and then offering her a cup. Lucy giggled and bowed her head. "Thank you mister Hare."**

**'What funny creature's there are here...' She said looking at her other knew friends. The March Hare was very much like the Rabbit, both having long ears and bushy tales but of course the Hare was brown where the Rabbit was white. The Hare's hair was messy and mouse brown where the Rabbit's hair was neat and pale blonde almost to the point of being white, and the Rabbit's clothes of course were a big difference they gave the air of someone of high stature where the Hare simply was, well simple. He also had a height advantage over the Rabbit, which she noticed he very much liked to point out whenever given the opportunity. Then of course there was the Hatter. He dressed in a fancy, yet slightly disorganized, way. His top hat was almost too large for his head but sat neatly in place and never fell over his bright blue eyes. Lucy noticed that he never seemed to take it off and thought that his blonde hair must be a complete mess underneath from wearing it so long.**

**"You're very welcome Lucy." Hare said slurping down more tea. The Mad Hatter had his feet propped up on the table and was leaning back also guzzling down some tea. "Well Rabbie I do enjoy the company you brought us today!" He exclaimed and then examined his empty cup. "Clean cup, clean cup! Move down, move down, move down!"**

**Lucy had gotten accustomed to the frequent moving and hurried to her next spot. "What fun! I've never been to a tea party like this before!" She said clapping her hands again happily. Hatter smiled at the child. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He said pouring another cup of tea.**

**The Rabbit was fidgeting again, his nose twitching and sniffing the air. Lucy noticed this and put her small hand on his shoulder. "Rabbit?" She asked forgetting formality. "Are you okay?"**

**Rabbit looked at her. "The King is coming…" He whispered, barely audible over the whistling teapots. The March Hare and the Mad Hatter froze in place. Until recently they had never been afraid of any ruler…not until Cheshire cat had gone…even more mad than original, and he was already the maddest of them all!**

**Lucy looked around at her friends. "What the matter? Is he a tyrant or something?" She crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting an answer. The Rabbit was the first to speak. "Our King, the Cheshire Cat, used to be a fun and mysterious man who liked to play tricks and laugh and have a grand old time." The Rabbit paused, nostalgia kicking in as he recollected. "But, now his once bright colored stripes are a black and white and his hair has become very black. Not at all the violet-black it used to be." He sighed. "And his temper is terrible. If he is mad he'll take it out on whoever happens to be around, which usually happens to be me."**

**Lucy placed her hands on her hips, "He sounds like a spoiled brat. He shouldn't take out his anger on you! You seem like a hard worker! Not to mention, you've been nothing but nice to me since I've been here! Furthermore…what?"**

**The March Hare, Mad Hatter, and the White Rabbit had all frozen in place during her little outburst and the Hatter was pointing over her shoulder. Lucy gave them a quizzical look. "What? Was it something I said?" She asked and froze as two striped sleeved arms wrapped around her and a rough voice spoke low in her ear, "My my…what have we here?" **


	4. A Trace of Violet

_**Chapter Three:A Trace of Violet**_

**Lucy opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. The Hare and the Hatter looked as if they wanted to help her, but were way beyond frightened to move. The White Rabbit finally spoke. "Sire! Oh King Cheshire please forgive me, it was all my doing, I found her by my rabbit hole and…and she asked me to take her around Wonderland. I know I should have asked you first but…oh sir I'm so sorry! Please let the girl go." He begged.**

**Cheshire cat looked at the Rabbit and frowned a bit. "That's enough of that, I don't want to hear your excuses, I'll deal with you after I'm done with the girl." Cheshire looked at the girl he had his arms wrapped around and grinned, "Well my dear, what is your name?" He asked breathing in heavily. So this was the girl with the mouth watering scent….interesting.**

**Lucy gulped and finally spoke up. "Lucy…" She muttered looking anywhere but at the cat. He chuckled lowly, "Lucy…what a pretty name, tell me Lucy has my slacker of a page boy shown you a good time here in Wonderland?" Lucy frowned and got her nerve back, she jerked away from his…embrace…and glared at him. "He is not a slacker and you should be apologizing to him for being so rude! He's been nothing but kind to me this whole time and you show up and insult him. What kind of a King are you? Treating your subjects so poorly."**

**Cheshire blinked in surprise, and by the looked on the others faced he wasn't the only one astonished by Lucy's words. His ears twitched and he ran a hand through his hair. Regaining his composure he spoke, "Well…I've never been spoken to that way before….I must say Lucy you're definitely something else."**

**Lucy glared still. "I'm not hearing any apology…your majesty." She mocked.**

**He laughed again, but then he turned to the Rabbit, "Please accept my apologies Rabbit. I should be more aware, apparently you do your job very well." The Rabbit, at first, was completely silent from shock that the Cat had actually given an apology. When he finally spoke it was in stutters, "I-it's q-quite al-alright your h-highness, I accept y-your a-apology." Cheshire then looked up at the March Hare and the Mad Hatter. "And to you friends, I'm very sorry for interrupting your tea party…please carry on."**

**The Hatter and the Hare still couldn't speak and just nodded at the cat. They hadn't heard him speak so calmly in many months. It was almost as if their old friend was making his way back through, if only for the moment.**

**"Rabbit, meet me back at the palace whenever you're done here….Lucy you will come with me." Before she could protest the Cheshire Cat had wrapped his arms around her once more and was vanishing stripe by stripe. Lucy struggled to get loose of his vice like grip. She only ceased when she noticed that they were no longer in the forest at the tea party but in a Grand Hallway in a palace. "W-where am I?" She said mostly to herself. Cheshire smiled genuinely and whispered in her ear, "My palace."**

**Lucy stared in awe at the surroundings. It was a huge hall supported by pillars of Marble. Banners hung from the ceiling to the floor and there were roses, so many roses, covering the walls. The ceiling was most incredible, for when you looked up at it, it was like you were looking at the sky outside. "Wow…" Was all she could get out of her mouth until her attention came back from admiring the hall to realizing how they had landed. The Cat was sitting atop his throne and Lucy was sitting atop his lap, his arms secure around her waist. His grin stretched wide across his face.**

**"Hey! Hands off!" She wriggled free of his grasp and stood in front of him. "Who do you think you are?" She said gazing furiously at him. He just continued to sit there, grinning,"The King of course! I'm sorry miss Lucy I couldn't help myself." He stood and walked over to her but she backed away.**

**"How on Earth did such and arrogant CAT become King?"**

**When she said it Cheshire burst out laughing and doubled over onto the ground. Everyone in the palace came out to see their all powerful king on the ground…laughing?**

**Lucy saw the people coming out to gawk at the sight. Embarrassed, she tried to calm him down, "Alright enough of that now, get up, this is no way for a King to act." She said hauling him to his feet. He finished his last fit of laughter and composed himself. "I'm sorry Lucy, but that was just too funny."**

**Lucy blinked in confusion. "Huh? What was so funny?" He smirked over at her. "Well dear, for one this is Wonderland! You can be anything you want to be here! Cat's can be Kings and humans can chase the mice. I can be a young kitten or old as dust if I wanted to! I thought that Rabbit would have explained that to you. Actually wouldn't haven talked to a rabbit make you realize that this is no ordinary place?"**

**Her face reddened. "W-whatever!" changing the subject away from her lack of observation, instead she looked around the Grand Hall some more and finally asked, "So where will I be staying?"**

**Cheshire smiled up at her, "You will be staying with me of course!" Lucy frowned and crossed her arms, "No way."**

**"Awww come now, it's an honor to stay with the King! Besides we have no other available rooms as of now, that is unless you'd rather stay with the Rabbit."**

**Lucy smiled. "I'd like that very much indeed!" She said clapping her hands together, the Cat sighed and folded his arms over his chest pouting like a child. "Alright then, if that's what you'd prefer, I guess I can't force you." Cheshire stopped, a puzzled look on his face as he scratched his head. He COULD very well force her…but all of a sudden he says he can't? What had gotten into the poor Cheshire? He himself did not know. Lucy looked at him in slight worry. She saw the confused look cross the King's face and had to know what was wrong.**

**"Um…sir? Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked him. He gave a genuine smile and shook his head. "No, no, everything is just fine. Follow me and I'll take you to the Rabbit's room." He practically broke into a jog heading down the mazes of hallways that made up the inside of the palace.**

**Lucy, not expecting him to take off like he had, had to sprint to keep up with him, and the whole time he kept singing, "Twas brilig! And the slithy toves, did gire and gimble in the wabe. All a mimzy were the borogoves and the momrathes outgrabe!". Lucy laughed under her breath at the silly song and shouted to him, "Hey, Cheshie! Wait for me!" She said forgetting formality at the moment. Cheshire grinned at the nickname, "Cheshie? I like it!" He said and twirled to face her, running backwards. "Now, now my dear better hurry up if you don't want to get lost!" Lucy panted and propelled herself forward a bit faster until she was now right behind him.**

**He smiled and came to an abrupt halt. Resulting in her slamming right into his chest. "Ow…." Came the muffled response into his shirt. He chuckled and stepped back to see her better. "Well here we are! Now if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." And with that he grinned and started vanishing once more, stripe by stripe. She watched him vanish and thought she saw just the smallest trace of violet in his black hair.**


	5. Violet, Lavender, and Stripes Oh My!

_**Chapter Four:Violet, Lavender, and Stripes Oh My!**_

**After the King left, Lucy stepped inside the room that she would be sharing with the White Rabbit. The room was large and oval shaped, with cream-colored wallpaper and white marble floor. There were two Queen sized beds and both comforters had a large black Spade on them that made the bed look like a giant playing card.**

**Lucy grinned and leaped onto the bed, sinking into the feathery softness of it. "Ahhh…" She closed her eyes and relaxed.**

**Her mind drifted in and out of different thoughts and before she knew it she was fast asleep, dreaming of all the things she had seen so far in Wonderland, and of course of the strange King...**

**She awoke to the sound of a soft voice calling her name and a warm, soft hand shaking her shoulder gently. "Lucy, dear Lucy, wake up." Lucy opened her eyes to see the White Rabbit standing over her. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Oh hello there. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."**

**"Oh that's quite alright, but you have been summoned to have dinner with myself and the King."**

**Lucy looked down at her clothes. Not exactly what you'd wear to have dinner with a King. **

**The Rabbit chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Lucy you don't need to worry about your clothes. The King said you could wear whatever you wanted! He did acquire a dress for you though, if you'd like to see it." The Rabbit hopped over to the closet and rummaged through it. He finally paused when he found what he was looking for, "Ah here it is." He held up a package that Lucy assumed had the dress inside. She took it gently from him, "Thank you. I guess I'll see what it looks like, give myself an option at least." The Rabbit nodded, "You know the way back to the Grand Hall correct?"**

**Lucy had to think for a moment. She had been running when she got to this room but it seemed to be not too many turns were involved. "Yes I think I can manage." The Rabbit nodded and bowed politely before leaving.**

**Lucy walked into the bathroom and un-wrapped the package and held the dress up. She cocked her head to the side as she looked. It was completely black, now straps whatsoever with a sweetheart neckline, and the skirt portion seemed to stop just above the knee with black fabric roses completely covering the bottom half. "Hm, not bad at all." She said to herself.**

**She undressed quickly and pulled the dress on over her head, then turned to face the mirror. The dress hugged tightly on her small frame, making her somewhat flat chest stand out more. Not only that, but it came up much higher than expected. **

**She glared. "I take back what I said; I'm going to skin that cat!" Lucy muttered angrily and reached back from her clothes.**

**Her hands groped at nothing.**

**Lucy jerked her head to where her pile of clothes had been just moments before. "You've got to be kidding me…." She looked back in the mirror and groaned, "Only because I have nothing else. Unless I go in my underwear. " She grimaced at the thought of the Cheshire Cats grin as she waltzed down the hall wearing nothing but her bra and panties. "No way is that happening!"**

**She kept her chin up and strutted down the hallway to the Grand Hall where a rather anxious, and slightly more colorful King was waiting for her…..**

**"Lucy you look ravishing!" Exclaimed Cheshire, jumping up from his seat to glide over to a very unhappy looking girl.**

**"Save it cat, you're in hot water with me." Lucy muttered so only he could hear. She looked around at the other guests. There was the Rabbit of course and then there was also the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, even the snoozing dormouse was there and they all seemed to be shocked at her new 'look'.**

**Cheshire just chuckled to himself. "Oh come on, you look great." He said stroking her hair. Lucy pulled away. "Where are my clothes?"**

**He grinned mostly to himself. "Where you left them?" He said sounding as confused as he could manage without laughing.**

**"Ha, ha. I want them back by tonight." She said walking past him, but Cheshire caught up with her. "Oh don't be such a sour puss." He laughed at his own joke.**

**Lucy rolled her eyes and sat in a chair next to the Rabbit, flipping her lavender hair out of her eyes.**

**Cheshire smiled and sat back at the head of the table, his black hair had its old tint of violet back to it and everyone seemed to notice. Since he had met Lucy the King was slowly but surely regaining old traits of his former self, and it only been a few hours! **

**The dinner itself seemed to drag on forever. Lucy every once in a while would glare daggers at the King who would simply smile charmingly back. Whenever one spoke the other would cut in and they never seemed to take their eyes off of one another very often. Lucy's of course would say it's because she was still angry. The Cat's reason however….well that wasn't quite known yet.**

**Lucy finally stood up and politely said, "If you'll excuse me I'd like to go back to bed. I'm rather tired." She bowed her head and then made to make her exit.**

**"Oh Lucy I'll come with you!" The Rabbit jumped up from his chair and the sudden action caused Lucy – who had been right behind his chair at that moment - to fall over. The Cat immediately jumped up to catch Lucy but "lost his footing" as well.**

**For anyone who wasn't paying attention at that exact moment, when they eventually looked up all they would see was the girl outsider and their King in a tangle of violet, lavender, and stripes….oh my!**


	6. And the Mome Rathes Outgrabe!

_**Chapter Five:And the Momeraths Out Grabe!**_

**The smirk on the Cat's face was enough to make Lucy want to slap him. He was grinning like an idiot from ear to ear. They had landed with a loud thud on the marble floor, nose to nose, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis.**

**The whole room was silent.**

**The residents of Wonderland that surrounded them from the dinner were all gawking at the sight of their King with the newcomer. Lucy's face was red with embarrassment and her face was twisted into an evil glare as she looked into the eyes of the grinning Cheshire cat.**

**"Oh stop grinning you idiot feline!" She yelled and struggled to get into a sitting position. She had just managed to sit up straddling his waist when….**

**Her face turned crimson and she gasped loudly. Stopping abruptly when something hard was suddenly pressed against her womanhood. When she got over the shock she glared daggers at the man who was still smiling up at her. "You…wha-…you!" She got up and hurried quickly out of the room. Thoroughly embarrassed.**

**"Wait! Lucy wait!" Called out the Rabbit.**

**The Cat remained laying on the floor very content with himself. His arms crossed behind his head and his grin still wide on his face, "What a dinner that turned out to be!"**

**Lucy, meanwhile, was enraged. She still couldn't find her clothes, and the stupid idiots stupid grin was still very fresh in her mind. "Who does he think he is? Ugh, he's so…ugh!" She tore off the dress and crawled into bed in just her underwear, "Stupid Cat." She muttered before quickly falling asleep.**

**That night the Cat snuck down the hallway without a sound and he stopped right in front of the Rabbit and Lucy's room. His smirk was very plain on his face even in the darkness of the castle. He started to disappear, stripe-by-stripe, and very soon re-appeared in Lucy and the Rabbit's room.**

**He looked at the snoring Rabbit and gestured his hand. The Rabbit's mouth clamped shut. "That should keep him quiet…." He muttered.**

**He then turned his attention to Lucy.**

**He walked to her bedside and put his hand on her forehead. His mouth started moving very quickly but inaudibly. When he finished he took his hand off of her forehead and grinned a wide grin, "Well, let's just see how you feel about me in the morning…shall we dear?"**

**As he disappeared once more he sang low to himself. His voice however, still carried all throughout the castle.**

**"Twas brillig…and the slithy toves did gire and gimble in the wabe. All a memzy were the borogoves and the momrathes out grabe!"**


	7. And Let the Games Begin

_**Chapter Six:And Let the Games Begin**_

**When the Cheshire King shut the door Lucy began to toss and turn in her bed. She let out little whimpers and groans as her dreams slowly became a nightmare…..**

_Cheshire grinned widely at Lucy as he stepped closer to her, backing her into the corner. Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest, the way he was acting made her more than a little on edge._

_He pressed her against the wall, his hands on either side of her face._

_"Get away cat." Lucy growled, now angry with him instead of nervous. "Leave me alone!"_

_He chuckled and leaned closer to her, his eyes glowing. "But you have something I want…" He said kissing her lightly on her neck._

_Lucy shuddered and glared. "Not happening!"_

_His eyes glowed and he smiled just before he kissed her roughly on the lips and crushed her to his chest._

_Lucy tried unsuccessfully to shove him away, "Get….mmph!... away you pervert!" _

_He looked directly into her pale eyes, "Pervert? No…I'm merely a man…in love with a woman." He slowly let his arms fall and he backed away._

_Lucy stared after him. Still keeping her guard up she asked, "In love? You've known me for what, half a day?" She scoffed._

_"You don't believe me? Does my reaction at dinner maybe prove something?"_

_Lucy blushed at the memory, "Normal reaction in men…" She muttered. He laughed and held his arms around her. "Yes, but I'm no ordinary man. It takes a lot more than just any pretty girl to fall in my lap to get that kind of reaction out of me." He smirked down at her before attacking her lips._

_She let out a moan of protest but he interpreted it as a sign to continue. His tongue slid through her lips and explored her mouth._

_He broke away for just a moment and smiled at her. "So far I'm winning, think you can beat me?"_

_Her mind was screaming at her to just walk away but her body said otherwise…her hands gripped his hair and pulled him in closer. Her tongue pushed through his lips and stroked his tongue with her own._

_He groaned in response and stroked up and down Lucy's bare back. He smirked once more. "Went to bed in just your underwear eh? Were you expecting this?" _

_She glared up at him. "Shut up." Then suddenly, she stopped his hands and turned them around. Now Lucy was the one pinning him to the wall. One of her hands slid down into his pants and…._

**Lucy jerked awake she was breathing hard and her face felt hot. "What the hell was that? Now he's trying to seduce me in my dreams!" She shrieked.**

**The Rabbit shot up in bed. "Lucy! Lucy what's wrong?"**

**Lucy was shaking in anger and through clenched teeth responded, "Nothing…nothing Rabbit just go back to sleep."**

**He still looked worried, but left it alone and was soon snoring away once more.**

**Lucy clenched her fists tightly, "Ohhh…he's going to pay." She smirked in the darkness. "Two can play the seduction game." She got up and walked to the closet and opened the doors. Just as she expected, the cat had filled it up with short dresses and frilly little outfits. "And let the games begin…"**


	8. And the Winner Is

_**Chapter Seven:And the Winner Is...**_

**Lucy walked purposefully to the dinning hall feeling extremely confident. Even while wearing one of the tiny form fitting dresses that the Cat had supplied for her.**

**She sauntered in and what she saw next made her waver for only a second.**

**The violet trace Lucy had seen in the King's hair was not just a trace anymore. It was a complete tint in his hair. She also saw that his clothes had more color to them than before; even his face seemed more lively and colorful.**

**Lucy quickly composed herself and walked on to her seat at the large table.**

**Cheshire, for the moment, had been preoccupied with his breakfast. Gobbling down a bowl of oatmeal, so when he looked up to smile his usual smile at Lucy he started coughing and sputtering uncontrollably.**

**As he thumped his fist against his chest Lucy grinned with satisfaction and started on her own breakfast.**

**When the Cat King finally got his food down he stared at Lucy, gaping. "W-wow Lucy you look...marvelous!"**

**Lucy looked up and smiled a sweet smile, "Thank you." She said and then lowered her eyes back to her meal.**

**Cheshire frowned. He hadn't expected this, he hadn't expected this at all! What he had expected her to do was to yell at him for last night or for stealing all her clothes.**

**Instead, there she sat. Wearing a very sexy dress and had even smiled at him… how… odd.**

**During the course of the meal Cheshire didn't take his eyes off of Lucy.**

**Every once in a while she'd look up and she would smile at him, or give him these little flirtatious looks and winks.**

**Strangely enough, it wasn't enticing him to flirt back. Instead, it made him feel very uneasy.**

**Very soon the other inhabitants of Wonderland had all gone their separate ways and now it was just Lucy and Cheshire. Alone.**

**Lucy gave an innocent smile in his direction. Which in turn made the King feel even more uncomfortable and suspicious. He was broken out of his suspicions when suddenly Lucy's foot began stroking up and down his leg.**

**A chill went all through his spine and the blood flow was, against his will, suddenly rushing south as she kept with her stroking. He gulped audibly. Not at all comfortable with the fact that she was turning the tables on him. However, the sensations she was causing were not all together unpleasant. Maybe he could still win after all. 'Smirk…'**

**Lucy smiled inwardly. Proud that she was making him noticeably uncomfortable.**

_**'Payback's a bitch isn't it kitty?'**_** She thought cheerily to herself.**

**Lucy looked up as she continued her little ministrations, hoping to find a blushing Cheshire looking back at her, what she saw made her freeze.**

**His eyes were dark. Very, frighteningly, dark and glued to her own. His signature smirk was back on his face, and he was leaning forward with his chin resting on his hands. **

**Lucy moved her foot quickly away from his leg; this was not the reaction she was expecting.**

**Cheshire stood up suddenly. His mouth still twisted into a smirk, and walked over to her chair.**

**She gulped and watched him as he drew closer and closer to her; soon he was right in front of her face.**

_**'Oh… fuck…'**_

**"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…." Cheshire began, his face just inches from her own. "You've no idea what you've just started."**

**Lucy was shaking a little and gulped again. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" She shouted at him, glaring her usual glare. **

**"Oh ho ho….no, no, no, that's not going to work." He smirked at her. "You see…. now you've gotten me excited and I'm not going to just let you get away with it."**

**"What are you talking abou—"That's when her eyes drifted down to his pants and noticed the large bulge. Her head turned the completely opposite direction of looking at him. Her face completely red.**

**"Now you see…" He turned her head back around and crashed his lips into hers.**

**Lucy didn't even have time to react to the kiss when his tongue forced its way between her lips and snaked around her mouth and to the back of her throat.**

**Her face –if possible- turned an even darker shade of red and her eyes closed tight as his tongue danced in her mouth.**

_**'It…actually isn't that bad…'**_** She thought and then realized that he was winning once again. 'I can still beat him…'**

**Cheshire nearly jumped away when he felt her hand against his cheek. His eyes abruptly opened when he felt her tongue twist around his. **

**He let out a satisfied moan, but then hurriedly tried to stifle it. Too late, he felt her grin against his lips.**

_**'And the winner is….'**_


	9. Oh King of Hearts!

_**Chapter Eight:Oh King of Hearts!**_

**"Me…"**

**As if reading her thoughts Cheshire Cat muttered the word in her ear. "I am the winner." He smirked as he pulled her tight to his chest as he leaned back into his chair, kissing her hard.**

**Lucy was so surprised she barely had enough of her brain functioning to kiss back.**

**"You see…." He said in a husky voice, breaking away from the kiss, looking into her eyes. "You see I win…because I've finally got you right where I want you."**

**He smirked at her.**

**Lucy blinked and then glared at him. "Oh I see…. So I'm just a pawn? Is that it? A new little cat toy for you hm?" She stood up swiftly with her hands on her hips. She momentarily did a double take in her own head, 'Wait a minute…why…this shouldn't bother me. I just a second ago was declaring myself the winner! Ugh! I gotta get out of this place!'**

**"What? No Lucy wait I—"**

**She turned on her heal and marched down the hall, not even bothering to look back as he called her name. **

**Cheshire slumped down in his chair staring off into space with a blank expression. **

**"What the hell just happened?" He whispered.**

**He glared ahead at nothing in particular, "What have I done?" He slammed is fist onto the table. "I had her…." His glare softened just a little. "She was so close to being mine…." His fist unclenched. "I was going to tell her…."**

**Cheshire looked down at the floor. "Gah! Why'd I have to say 'I win'!"**

**The Cat King buried his face in his hands and his body slumped low into his chair.**

**Lucy wiped her eyes furiously as she stormed down the hall.**

_**'I know this was supposed to be a game, so why am I upset again?'**_

**The thought repeated in her head as she walked into her room that she shared with the White Rabbit.**

**Luckily he was not there. As much as she loved the creature, she really was not in the mood to talk to him right now.**

**She went over to the wardrobe and opened it. She was surprised to find her regular clothes hanging there.**

**"Wait…. What?"**

**Shaking her head Lucy grabbed the clothes and changed quickly. Just in time too, for the White Rabbit walked through the door.**

**"Oh miss Lucy! Your normal clothes are back! That was kind of the King. Oh! Are you alright deary?"**

**Lucy sighed and gave a half smile. "I'm fine don't worry but…I'm going to head home. I…. don't really think I should be here anymore."**

**The Rabbit looked at her for a long time before sighing, "Very well…. I can take you back up my Rabbit Hole if you'd like." He said as his ears dropped slightly.**

**"Aw mister Rabbit…" Lucy whined as she embraced the creature. "I'm so sorry, I'm not leaving because I'm homesick. It's just…. well I just don't think it'd be a good idea to stay." She whispered softly to him.**

**The White Rabbit hugged her back gently. "That's alright Lucy, I understand." He said. Boy did he ever understand too!**

_**'Your highness….. damn it all! We all love this girl and you're driving her away!'**_

**Lucy and the Rabbit pulled apart and they both wiped they're eyes.**

**"Alright miss Lucy, we may leave if you are ready."**

**She nodded. "Yes, but can we visit with the March Hare and the Mad Hatter first? I'd like to have one last tea party with them. Oh and of course the Caterpillar! I can't leave without seeing him once more."**

**The Rabbit chuckled. "Of course Lucy, whatever you wish."**

**They left the palace with no sign of the Cheshire cat anywhere.**

_**'And good bloody bye to you too!'**_** Lucy shouted in her head, a frown on her face.**

**"Things might have been different…stupid-head…" She muttered under her breath. 'Oh wow, real mature there Lucy!' **

**"What was that Lucy?" The Rabbit asked her.**

**"Oh…its nothing…let's just get going shall we?"**

**The Rabbit nodded and hopped forward not entirely believe her. Lucy followed behind, and though she said she wasn't going to, she did look back.**

**"Goodbye…" She whispered softly, before disappearing into the wood.**

**His fingers touched a spot on the window. The spot where he last saw Lucy at the edge of the forest. He smiled slightly to himself, she had turned around, she had whispered goodbye.**

**(Well he assumed, he saw her mouth move at least…though that could have been a 'fuck you'…)**

**She hadn't even been gone for an hour but his color was once again gone. He was a black and white blob once more.**

**"It would seem…that without her you have become…shall we say lifeless?" A voice said from the shadows.**

**Cheshire turned quickly. Not good. No one ever snuck up on him so easily, "Who is that? Show yourself!"**

**The stranger came out form his hiding place.**

**Cheshire took in a breath, "I thought you were in the forest now?" He muttered.**

**"Yes well…I don't take to well to forest life." The other chuckled.**

**The cat crossed his arms over his chest, his tail and ears twitched anxiously.**

**"So…living accommodations aren't suiting you? Is that what brings you here? Oh King of Hearts!"**


	10. We're All Mad Here!

_**Chapter Nine: We're All Mad Here!**_

**The former King of Wonderland let out a laugh. "Well that and I was sure enjoying the show!" **

**Cheshire clenched his fists tightly. "Get out!" He shouted angrily, turning on his heel.**

**"Now, now, don't get your knickers in a twist. I just want to talk with you."**

**The Cat King rolled his eyes and glared over his shoulder, "What, pray tell, makes you think I would ever talk with you about anything?"**

**The King of Hearts smiled slyly at him, "The girl." He stated simply.**

**Cheshire turned and frowned at him, "W-what about the girl!" He half shouted and half whined.**

**"Well…. I can help you get her back…" He said circling around the Cat King as if he was a predator stalking its prey.**

**Cheshire rolled his eyes again, "Sorry but have you seen your wife? No offense, but you're kind of the last person I'd ask for advice on the female gender." **

**"Ignoring that. I'm serious though I can definitely help you win her back. Of course, it'll cost you." The King of Hearts said with a smile.**

**Cheshire was silent and watched him continue to circle.**

**"What is it that you want?" **

**The King chuckled. "Oh, you know." Cheshire stared at him, his glare slowly softening, but his mouth remained a tight line. "Why should I give it to you?" He asked, voice barely a whisper. "Well, for one I can help you get the girl back and two…. my dear lovely wife wont stop nagging me until I get it back."**

**The Cat King gave a small chuckle and looked to the side.**

**The King of Hearts sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well…can't say I didn't try." He said and made to move to the door when a pale hand grabbed his shoulder. He glanced behind to see the Cheshire King with his head bowed and his shoulders slumped.**

**"If I give it to you, do you promise I'll get her back?"**

**"Cross my heart and hope to die." The King said with a laugh. "Get it? Heart? Ha!"**

**Cheshire blinked slowly and stared at him.**

**"Yes…ahem…right, here's what you do…"**

**Lucy and the Rabbit had just finished visiting the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Caterpillar and were finally making their way towards the Rabbit Hole.**

**Neither one spoke. Neither one needed to.**

**Lucy was walking slowly behind her friend and staring down at the path beneath her feet. 'I'm going to miss all of you…' She thought silently as she looked up at the Rabbit ahead of her. 'Especially you Mister Rabbit.' She thought with a smile.**

**"Well….h-here we are." The Rabbit said, voice cracking a bit.**

**Lucy wrapped her arms around the creature and smiled kindly. "Thank you Mister Rabbit, I'll miss you terribly."**

**"We will all miss you, Lucy." He said patting the girl's back and giving a small smile in return.**

**"Well…here I go." Lucy said standing up straight and wiping her eyes. Turning to make her leave, until…**

**"STOP!"**

**"Huh?" The two friends both turned at the sudden shout.**

**They stared in shock at the panting Cheshire Cat standing before them.**

**"Lucy…." He wheezed.**

**"W-what are you…?" She started but was cut off when he put a finger to her lips. "Don't…just let me say this…." He said with a determined look, she slowly nodded, letting him continue.**

**"Lucy…. I'll admit it, this thing with you started off as another one of my games…." She gave him a glare. He put his hands up in front of him, "Just wait a minute… it started as a game but…. I think I fell for you…. no I don't think I did I know I did! Lucy I'm in love with you!" He gave her a grin. "I just had to say that before you left…" He dropped his hand to his side and watched her. "If you want to leave I understand I ju—" He was cut off as Lucy threw her arms around his neck, and connected their lips in a kiss.**

**"Oh dear!" The White Rabbit quickly turned and held his ears down, giving them some privacy.**

**When they pulled away both were blushing and breathless. Lucy gave him a smile. "Do you mean it?"**

**Cheshire could only grin, "Lucy I gave up Wonderland for you, of course I mean it."**

**Lucy's eyes widened in shock, 'He gave up Wonderland? He… he must really…". She smiled happily up at him before she connected their lips once more. As they kissed the Cheshire Cats color returned to his colorless body once again.**

**"I must be mad…" Lucy whispered as they pulled away. "To have fallen for you."**

**The Cheshire Cat grinned his infamous grin and crowed, "My dear this is Wonderland…. we're all mad here!"**


	11. I Love You

_**Chapter Ten: Start at the Beginning… And When You Get to the End… Stop**_

**Cheshire turned from Lucy –albeit unwillingly- and towards the White Rabbit, who still had his ears down and eyes closed, and gently patted the creature on the shoulder. **

**The Rabbit blinked his eyes open and looked up at the colorful, grinning creature known as the Cheshire Cat. "Y-yes sire?"**

**Cheshire shook his head gently, "No friend, just Cheshire, the throne is back to the Hearts. I'm simply the Cat again. Thank you, for everything you've done, and I'm sorry for the way I was."**

**The Rabbit awkwardly patted the Cat's hand on his. "No need, no need it's quite alri-…wait a second, did you just say… the HEARTS! I work for that mad woman again!"**

**Cheshire scratched his head, "Oh… yeah, sorry bout that mate. Oh, might wanna get going soon, before I left she said something about planning a date with the Duchess?"**

**Without a moments hesitation the Rabbit took off, shouting "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late! AGAIN!" **

**Cheshire turned his attention back to Lucy who had a puzzled look on her face. "Is this a Wonderland thing that I'm just not going to understand?" Cheshire grinned at her, such a pleasant sight, "Yep! Now, let's get back to more important things shall we?" His grin turned suggestive and before Lucy could react, he pulled her in close and kissed her soundly on the lips.**

**They quickly were lost in the experience that was each other. **

**Only when Cheshire's hand slid up her shirt and under her bar to caress the flesh there did Lucy break away. Panting and cheeks flushed, they gazed at each other. Slowly Lucy lifted her hand placing it over his and pushing his hand closer to her, "Let's…. let's go somewhere a little less open yeah?" She asked quietly, her voice low and husky.**

**Cheshire's body shivered in excitement at the sound, and with a grin began to disappear stripe by stripe. "Whatever you want."**

**They reappeared deep, deep in the Tulgey Wood in a clearing completely surrounded by dark, dense trees. It was dark, yet light, with odd colors randomly flashing out of nowhere. It was definitely a Cheshire-esque kind of place.**

**Lucy grinned at him, "Nice." And quickly reconnected their lips in a heated kiss. Cheshire kneaded her chest slowly, drawing out little moans of pleasure from her as he did. Then, slowly, he lowered her to the ground and rested his weight a top her. They broke away for a moment, simply gazing at each other. **

**Both of their cheeks were flushed. Their breathing ragged. They smiled affectionately at one another. **

**Cheshire's hand slowly left her chest - causing her to whine a little in protest – then slowly grazed over her belly and towards the waistline of her pants before stopping. His eyes never left hers, and he waited for her consent before he continued. **

**Lucy continued to gaze up at him. Without a word she nodded her head and then shut her eyes as his hand finally descended into her pants to rub against her core.**

**Cheshire grinned broadly, his ears and tail twitching at her sounds of pleasure. He rubbed harder and soon felt her underwear become wet under his fingers. **

**Clouded in pleasure, Lucy managed to open her eyes. While he was occupied she managed to undo his pants enough to give him some relief, and then she grasped the length of him in her hands…**

**Cheshire's eyes rolled way back into his head as he groaned in pleasure. He rested his forehead against her chest, momentarily forgetting his own task of pleasuring her, and tried to regain his composure. When her hands started to stroke up and down, his hips convulsed against his will, pushing more into her hand. **

"**Lucy… ah… damn…" He managed with a smirk against her chest.**

**Lucy smiled and kissed the top of his head while her hands continued to rub up and down. Bringing him closer, and closer to the edge. His hand stopped her own. Slowly he looked up at her puzzled face and smiled. "Not yet…" Is all he said before gently removing her hand, pecking her lips softly and then pushing her underwear aside and slipping one long finger into her.**

"**Ah!" Lucy threw her head back and lifted her lips, trying to push them closer to his hand. Cheshire smiled and lifted her shirt high enough to kiss her sternum, slowly kissing his way down, while his finger was joined by a second, and then a third.**

**Lucy bit lip, her eyes screwed shut, as his fingers continued to pluck and play inside her. The pleasure spreading throughout her body, heating her flesh and making her toes curl. Then she noticed his lips near her waistline.**

**Cheshire smirked against the skin of her hip, and before she had time to react he pulled his fingers out, pushed her pants and underwear down to just over her knees and swept his tongue over her very center.**

**Lucy's fingers tangled in his hair, her hips moving up to grind herself against his mouth.**

**He chuckled, sending vibrations through her whole body, making her shudder. His tongue lapped at her hungrily and soon enough she was crying out his name as he greedily tasted all of her.**

**Her body relaxed against the ground. Her skin was hot and her legs were shaking. She slowly untangled her fingers from his hair and looked down at him. **

**He was smirking arrogantly up at her, and he made sure their eyes were connected as he licked her essence off of his lips. **

**She was silent. Watching as he sat up on his knees to push his pants down and then positioned him-self at her entrance.**

**He placed his hand against her cheek, kissed her forehead, and then with a quick thrust he was inside.**

**Lucy bit her lip to keep from crying out as he stretched and filled her, she succeeded but still let a few stray tears slip from her eyes. Cheshire gently wiped away the tears and with another kiss on the forehead he began to move.**

**Eventually the pain melted away, and soon both were panting and moaning and scratching and clawing. Neither knew where the other began and neither really cared. **

**With a final thrust, a cry of pleasure, it was done.**

**Cheshire dropped to the side, so as to not crush her with his weight, without exiting her body. **

**The two stared at each other lovingly.**

**As he traced nonsensical patterns into her back, she smiled adoringly at him and whispered the words that made his color appear even brighter than before: **

"**I love you."**

**THE END**


End file.
